


Different

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [344]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Am I don't know if you're taking proms could you do a Lucifer/Adam where Lucifer is reinstated as an angel of the Lord and everyone keeps dissing him and treating him like shit until him and Adam meet with Adam not being possessed and they hit it off really well and really cute and fluffy first kiss on the end! Thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

The taunts did hurt, even if Lucifer didn’t act like they did. Thy taunted him, even though he was an angel again. He had his wings again.

He was one with his brethren again, but they didn’t care.

So he spent a good amount of time, down on Earth. Usually somewhere secluded.

At least, he was secluded, until Adam ended up joining him.

“And why are you here?” Lucifer asked.

“Because.” Adam said, walked forward, until he was about five feet away. “I thought I saw you yesterday. Turns out I did.”

“Don’t you have…human things to do?” Lucifer asked.

“Not right now, no.” Adam shook his head. “Don’t you have angel things to do?”

“They….taunt me….make fun of me…up in Heaven.” Lucifer admitted. “They don’t care, even though I still may care for them.”

Adam studied Lucifer, silent for a few seconds before he spoke up.

“Well fuck them, then.” Adam said.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer cocked an eyebrow, staring at Adam.

“Fuck ‘em. You’ve always done what you thought was best, right? All these millenniums? You’ve done what you thought was right. And now you’re back in Heaven. The other angels, they can’t see that, so why should you have to give them your time?” Adam asked. “You don’t. You can still love 'em all you want. But don’t give them your time, if all they are gonna be is rude.”

Lucifer thought about this, before he moved closer, closing the gap between him and Adam.

“You’re such a peculiar human.” Lucifer mused softly.

“Just speaking my mind.” Adam shrugged.

Lucifer moved closer again, lifting his hand, and curling it around Adam’s face, stroking his cheek, before a soft smile appeared on his face.

“You really are different than the rest of these humans.” Lucifer murmured.

“I try.” Adam said, returning the smile.

Lucifer leaned forward, his and Adam’s lips connecting, and Lucifer’s other hand curled around Adam’s face.

they stood there for a few seconds before they parted, and Adam panted softly, staring into Lucifer’s eyes, while Lucifer smirked.

“Enjoyed that, didn’t you?” He asked. Adam nodded, and Lucifer laughed, before kissing Adam again.


End file.
